


The Best You've Ever Had

by shiptoomuch



Series: Awkward Baby Lesbian Camilla [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, Communication, F/F, First Time Lesbian, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: It’s almost scientific, learning the things she can do to make her girlfriend shiver, exciting in a way that it never was back when she tried to be with men. She’s excited to move further, to see just how good she can make Larissa feel. She’s horny as hell and reallyreallywants to fuck her girlfriend.She’s also fucking terrified.





	The Best You've Ever Had

Theoretically, Camilla knows what she’s doing. She has the same parts as Larissa. She has a vagina and a clitoris and boobs and she knows how to make those parts feel good; she masturbates a healthy amount. She even imagines doing those same things to other women with vaginas. 

She’s not walking into this blind, is all she’s trying to say. This shouldn’t be as difficult as it suddenly seems when both she and Larissa are shirtless and braless (not for the first time) and Larissa has expressed interest in getting the rest of Camilla’s clothes off (definitely for the first time.) They’ve been together officially for about five weeks now, which is insanely long for Camilla to wait to have sex, but they’ve been taking it slow on that front, not going much further than shirtless second base and some ass grabbing. 

Camilla has learned that Larissa’s nipples aren’t sensitive, but that her ears are, as well as a spot on the left side of her neck just under her jaw. It’s almost scientific, learning the things she can do to make her girlfriend shiver, exciting in a way that it never was back when she tried to be with men. She’s excited to move further, to see just how good she can make Larissa feel. She’s horny as hell and really _really_ wants to fuck her girlfriend. 

She’s also fucking terrified. 

“Baby, we don’t have to do this.” Larissa has paused her her fingers hooked under the waistband of Camilla’s shorts after sliding them down a few inches. 

Camilla shakes her head. “I want to.” She leans in and sucks a kiss into Larissa’s neck before murmuring into the skin, “I want you so bad.”

Whether it was the kiss or the words, Camilla doesn’t know, but Larissa gasps all the same and slips the shorts down until Cam has to lift her knees to help her get them the rest of the way off. 

She’s suddenly hyperaware of the fact that a thin layer of green cotton is the only thing between her and being totally exposed to Larissa. Larissa is staring at the panties like she’s thinking the exact same thing before flicking her gaze up to Camilla’s face with a smirk that makes heat pool in all the right places. “You look good.”

With all of the grace of a baby deer, Camilla moves to take off Larissa’s pants with a lunge, only to be stopped with gentle hands on her wrists. She tilts her head to the side and Larissa just laughs.

“No offense, but you seriously need to relax. Let me take care of you for a bit, Baby,” Larissa whispers the last part close to Camilla’s ear and bites down on her earlobe before pressing her back to lay down. She slips her panties off, and then Camilla is naked, exposed to her girlfriend who she loves so much but who knows so much more about this than her. 

The first part is easy. Larissa kisses her neck and breasts in ways that she knows Camilla likes. She sucks on her nipples and bites down maybe a bit harder than usual, but the gasps and moans are familiar and easy for Camilla to sink into.

When Larissa traces the outer lips of her vulva with the tip of her finger, it’s easy too, at first. Then the finger dips in to where she feels soaking wet, and she remembers that this isn’t like every other fuck she’s had. The guys that had been kind enough to finger her a little before sticking it in had never explored the way Larissa is now, with firm but gentle touches as she traces around her labia and the outer edge of her vagina. She’s staring at Camilla like she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, so Camilla squeezes her eyes shut because it’s suddenly too much to see. 

When she’s apparently satisfied with getting to know the outside of Camilla, Larissa slips a finger into her opening and swipes her thumb over Camilla’s clit. She gasps and rolls her hips. It’s intense, it’s good, it’s hot, it’s-

“Fuck,” Camilla chokes out as Larissa starts to fuck her, crooking her fingers to hit Camilla’s oft-negleted g-spot, “baby, I-“

Larissa stills. “Are you okay?”

Camilla nods, but doesn’t let go where she’s grabbed onto Larissa’s wrist.

“Camilla, I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?”

Camilla cracks her eyes open and is shocked to find them a little bit wet. Above her, Larissa’s eyes are filled with concern, and she starts to draw her fingers out of Camilla. Camilla clenches around them. “Don’t. I’m fine, I don’t want you to stop. It was just-“

“A lot?” The question isn’t mocking but it is light when Larissa asks it with a soft smile. She leans down to kiss Camilla slowly and deeply.

“I didn’t know sex could feel so good so fast. It got a bit intense.”

“Well if you think about it, you’ve never really had sex with someone you were very attracted to, have you? I mean, you only just realized you’re a lesbian.”

Camilla laughs and nods. It’s almost depressing to think about the fact that her entire sexual history has been damning proof of compulsory heterosexuality, but it’s also kind of hilarious that her body has apparently been starved for this and she didn’t even realize. Now that the tension has been broken, she shifts and wiggles her hips to grind down on Larissa’s fingers.

“Want me to keep going?”

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job myself,” Camilla gasps out when she figures out how to roll her hips to get her girlfriend’s motionless thumb rubbing against her clit again, “but you can move if you want.”

“Good to know,” is all the warning Camilla gets before Larissa is fucking her in earnest and leaning over her to suck a dark hickey into the side of her neck until Camilla is moaning so loudly that she’d be worried if she didn’t know they were alone in her apartment.

Just when she thinks it can’t get any better, Larissa leans down and replaces her thumb with her tongue, licking over her clit in dizzying circles while she slips a third finger into Camilla and starts fucking her harder as she sucks on Camilla’s clit. It’s almost enough to make Camilla want to take a break again, but instead she takes a deep breath, focuses on the feeling, and comes harder than she has in…ever.

When she’s finally regained her breath, she grins at Larissa, who is smiling softly at her and rubbing her fingers over the front of her shorts. Camilla makes grabby hands at her, and Larissa laughs before shucking off the rest of her clothes and climbing back onto the bed so that she’s straddling Camilla’s stomach.

She’s holding herself up so that she’s just barely brushing Camilla the unkempt mess of hair that Camilla finds insanely sexy, but she can also feel how damn wet Larissa is under all that hair, and it’s that obvious lust that emboldens Camilla to bring her hand up to slip into those folds and get right to rubbing over Larissa’s clit. She feels like she’s slipping all over the place and Larissa is smiling, not gasping, so Camilla flushes and admits, “I really don’t know what I’m doing.”

“I won’t need much. You sounded so hot earlier.” Larissa holds her thumb and forefinger up in a “J” shape. “Just do this and put your finger in me, and I’ll do the rest.”

Camilla does as she’s told. It’s…weird being inside of someone else. It’s hot and unfamiliar like her own vagina has never felt to her, and she thinks she could spend days exploring the ridges and curves inside of Larissa. She positions her thumb over Larissa’s clit, finally catching onto what Larissa wants, and then Larissa is rocking her hips, and grinding down onto her hand. Camilla moves a little from side to side and tries her best to do what would feel good for her, but Larissa takes over for the most part. 

It’s a bit like being used, in the sexiest way she can imagine. When Larissa comes on her hand, it’s with a small gush of fluids that have Camilla saying, “Next time, I want to taste you.”

Larissa slips off of her hand and curls up next to her girlfriend. “Sure baby, anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is for cool kids  
> tumblr: fabbittle


End file.
